Devon Greywoods
VERY MUCH UNDER CONSTRUCTION Devon Greywoods is an unafflicted Gilnean human, currently serving with the Remnant of Lordaeron. =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) WIP Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) WIP Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) WIP =History= ----Born and raised just outside of Duskhaven in Gilneas, Devon Greywoods spent most of his life living in one of the last remaining splinters of the former Alliance of Lordaeron. Growing up, he spent fairly equal time in the slightly smoggy, industrial city that he loved, and out in the drizzly pine woods, leading to his ability to adapt to different environments with somewhat greater ease. His rustic father taught him the basics of hunting, tracking, and survival skills, while his more academic and industrially minded mother ignited minor, but not insignificant, interest in engineering and mechanics, the likes of which would run Gilnean factories in the kingdom's prosperous heyday. At the time of the Cataclysm, when Devon was twenty four years old, he had been living away from home for several weeks, doing temporary work as a farmhand just outside of Keel Harbor. When disaster struck, bringing the Forsaken and Worgen into Gilneas, and plunging his home of Duskhaven under the sea, Devon's (relatively) fortuitous location at the time would lead him to be among the civilian refugees of Gilneas, and one of the fewer in number to be as such without the Worgen curse upon him. Devon spent some time in Darnassus with the other refugees on arriving, but only enough, however, to obtain the necessary funds for some cheap leather armor, rations, a bow, and passage across the Veiled Sea, to Darkshore. The next few years would see him travel southward through Kalimdor, and even spend some time in the service at Northwatch Hold. Eventually, however, he desired to return to the Eastern Kingdoms, and embarked on a chartered ship from Theramore, bound for Menethil Harbor, whence he would travel to Stormwind. An uneventful journey through the Loch and Ironforge would eventually bring him to the city, but after only weeks of spending time within Stormwind, the city leaving him uninspired, he became disillusioned with the constant presence of Alliance politics. Having also experienced such during his time in the Barrens, the constant bickering and conniving machinations of his human compatriots soon drove him beyond Stormwind's stone walls. In the time since, Devon has been spending his days in the forests of Elwynn, with hunting expeditions occasionally taking him as far as Duskwood. Though disheartened and agitated by Stormwind's way of life, his relative solitude in this time has lent itself to his hunting abilities being honed further, his mind seldom far from Gilneas and Lordaeron; he believes he can only really wish for a way to restore the Northern kingdoms, and separate them from what he views as the petty squabbles of their Southern counterparts. Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Remnant of Lordaeron